


Tohrus' Vampire

by HaruhiandHikaru



Series: Vampire Love [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiandHikaru/pseuds/HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru takes a trip to her mothers' grave and guess who she meets there? </p>
<p>Kaname Kuran?</p>
<p>Trials to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that to my dismay I do not own any of these characters and that I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

 

Chapter One

It was a night like any other night in Shigure Sohmas' household.

Tohru Honda had just gotten done with dinner and they were sitting down to eat.

Tohru was a young girl of about the age of 16.

She had brown hair and eyes the color of melted dark chocolate.

She had a pert little nose and her eyes were slanted upward at the outer corners, shaped like almonds.

She had sharp cheekbones and a mouth the color of light pink roses, with the cutest little bow in the upper lip.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Kyo asked Tohru.

"Oh I think that I will just go and visit moms' grave."

Tohru responded.

"Maybe just talk to her and say hi."

"Do you want to have some company Honda- san?"

Yuki asked. He sounded concerned.

"No, I just want to spend some alone time with her before school starts again."

"Oh, okay, just so you are okay then we have no need to worry."

Yuki said.

Tohru was wondering why they would be worried about her.

Putting it off to them just trying to be nice, they finisher their meal in silence.

After they had finished supper, Tohru did the dishes and went to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru goes to the grave with friends and meets someone new.

 

Chapter Two

The next morning Tohru woke up and looked over at her alarm clock.

It hadn't even gone off and she had over slept.

She scrambled out of bed and rushed through her morning shower.

Then she hurriedly dried off and got dressed and raced down stairs to hurry and make breakfast for everyone.

What she saw when she got there and opened the door to the kitchen stunned her.

Kyo was standing at the stove cooking the breakfast himself!

"Kyo- kun, what are you doing?"

A very surprised Tohru asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am making breakfast because you were still sleeping."

Kyo replied.

Tohru was still standing there gaping at him.

"I didn't know that you could cook."

Tohru said.

"Wow, it smells sooo good Kyo- kun. How do you know how to cook?"

Tohru asked.

"Shishou was terrible at cooking so I did it most of the time."

Kyo replied.

"Go sit down and wait for just a minute. Breakfast is almost done and the table is set already. It is the least I can do for you today. Don't want you to work too hard and be too tired to see your mom."

"Okay, but only if you want me to."

Tohru said and headed off to the table.

Shigure and Yuki were already there.

"Are you ok Honda- san?"

Yuki asked.

"Yes. Perfectly fine. I just didn't sleep well last night. Dreams about mom. Y'know?"

Tohru replied.

"Don't worry about me."

"Well, my little flower, why wouldn't we worry about you. You are part of this family after all."

Shigure said.

"You do know we all love you, right?"

"No, actually I didn't. Well anyways I do feel like I am a part of this family. I just never knew you guys felt that way too."

"Mmwwaaahahaha!"

Shigure gave a creepy laugh.

"Come here my little flower and let me sho-."

Yuki hit him so hard on the back of the head that he passed out.

"Don't mind him Miss Honda. Just enjoy your food."

Yuki said.

"Oh, wait. Where is that stupid cat with the food already?"

Just then, said stupid cat came bursting through the door to the kitchen.

"Shut up y'damn rat! It's right here."

Kyo put down the food and Tohru served them up portions of the breakfast.

They ate and Tohru listened to Yuki and Kyo fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I've gotten so many reviews and all of them make me extremely happy. 
> 
> I know this is kinda late, but I just couldn't handle the way my story looked when I put it on this site. 
> 
> So, me being the evil genius that I am, I am editing all the chapters for this story and Kagome Is A Kitsune Vessel?
> 
> You know the drill to keep me posting.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.
> 
> Tell me what you think.

 

Chapter Three

"Hi mom. Haven't seen you for a while now. I am doing fine, how 'bout you?"

There were no answers from Tohrus' mom.

Of course Tohru was at her mothers' grave at the temple.

"I haven't come to talk to you for a while now so I was wondering if you were getting lonely or not."

Tohru said to the silence that greeted her.

"I am so happy to be living with the Sohmas."

Tohru sighed.

To tell the truth, she usually felt very lonely coming home and not hearing her moms' voice telling her `welcome home honey`!

Not feeling her mother glomping onto her back when her mom gets home at the same time she does.

It was sad without her mother around, but she had wonderful friends that are always there for her and always trying to cheer her up.

That was a very nice feeling to have every day.

Tohru sighed again and began to unpack the picnic that she had packed to eat at the temple.

Ugh… she had made way—y to much food.

She was getting so used to having people with her everywhere.

Now she really wished that she had invited Yuki, Kyo, Hana and Uo- chan with her.

She started to eat her food I silence.

She thought the temple was kinda homey.

Not that any temple could actually be like a home.

It was just small, that's all.

And she thought her mom might like that feeling.

Plus it was also where Tohrus' father was buried too.

She thought her mother might like to be with her dad.

Suddenly she heard a step behind her.

She turned around and there was a man there.

He had brown eyes, brown hair and skin the color of freshly fallen snow.

"I am sorry if I startled you."

He said.

"I just heard you talking and was relieved that I wasn't the only one here."

He stood there with the sakura trees that grew at the temple framing him, making him look even more beautiful.

The sunlight that shone reflecting off of him, making him look like he was glowing.

"Oh! No you are not the one at fault here. I thought I was the only one at the temple today!"

Tohru said to the man.

"God,"

She thought, "he is so beautiful!"

He smirked at her as if he had actually heard her say that out loud.

"My name is Kaname Kuran. I was visiting my dead mother and father back that way."

He pointed to somewhere behind him to two graves just a couple rows down from her own mothers' grave.

"Oh. How long have they been gone?"

Tohru asked the man named Kaname Kuran.

"They have been dead for about 10 years now. I was 6 when they died."

He replied, amused at the question.

"I am sorry, but why do you sound amused at the question?"

Tohru asked.

"It all just seems so funny now that I think back on it. My uncle was the one who murdered them."

Kaname replied.

"This girl is quite amusing herself. I wonder what her name is. Her blood smells good."

He thought.

Meanwhile Tohru just gaped at him.

"How can he think that is funny? That is just horrible."

She was thinking.

"So, what is your name? I can't just go around calling "hey you!" whenever and if ever I see you again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you."

Tohru said.

She was so embarrassed.

What must he think of her?

"Hello Tohru Honda. Um… it looks like your food is getting cold. Why are you eating at your moms' grave?"

Kaname asked.

"That is so weird. Hmm, but I guess a lot less weirder that me being a vampire."

He thought.

"Oh, well, mom always liked a homey atmosphere. So me and my friends thought that she might like to have a meal together every once in a while. But today it's just me here and I just wanted to be alone with her for awhile. But now I am feeling quite lonely without all the noise around me."

Tohru said sadly.

"Plus I made too much food for just me to eat. I'm just too used to cooking for a ton of people instead of just one person. Me."

She continued.

"Hmm…,"

Kaname thought, "this could work in my favor."

"You know, I'm here alone as well, and your food does smell delicious. Hmm—m I can't think of the last time I have had a home cooked meal."

He said.

"And you have cooked too much food for yourself."

Tohru just stared at him for a moment.

She looked a little dazed.

"Oh!"

She exclaimed.

"Sorry, yeah, umm… will you please join me for this meal?"

Tohru asked.

"Yes, I will, thank you."

Kaname replied.

"So, how old are you Tohru Honda?"

Kaname asked.

"I am 16year old."

Tohru replied.

"How about you? How old are you?"

"I am also 16 years old."

Kaname replied.

"She is the same age as me. Just perfect for my plan."

Kaname thought to himself.

"Now all I have to do is get her talking about herself."

"So Tohru, tell me about yourself."

"What is there to tell?"

Tohru said.

"My dad died when I was 5 and I mostly cared for myself. Then just last year today, my mom died in a car accident."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted to get to know you."

Kaname said.

"No, Mr. Kuran—"

"Please call me Kaname- kun."

"Okay, Kaname- kun. Like I was saying before, it is my fault. I didn't mean to get all emotional on you like that. I just don't like talking about myself that much."

"Okay. Will it be okay to ask you about your hobbies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> I would just like to say thank you for all the support my reviewers have given me on my story and that I hope you will continue to read it. 
> 
> It may take a while to post more than I have so far but I usually have to write up the next two chapters to a story before I can update. 
> 
> Lots of editing on my end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy the story.
> 
> You know what my brain feeds on so please feed it well.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kyou-Kyou enter the picture. They aren't very happy.

 

 

Chapter Four

Just then they heard steps behind them.

They turned around while eating.

Tohru jumped up smiling at the two boys standing there glaring at both him and the food.

Tohru was so surprised and happy that Kyo- kun and Sohma- kun were there.

"Kyo- kun! Sohma- kun! What are you two doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Tohru. We were worried about you so we came to make sure you were okay." Kyo said.

Inside he was seething.

"Exactly who is this guy Tohru is with? No mind eating with a total stranger." Thought Kyo.

Coincidently Yuki was thinking the same exact thing.

"Honda- san, who is that guy you are with? I don't think I've seen him around before." Asked Yuki.

"Yeah! Who is he and why is he eating your food in front of your mothers' grave?" Kyo put in.

"They sure sound mad. I wonder why." Thought Tohru.

"Oh! Yeah, this is Kaname Kuran- sama. We just met and I made too much food so I invited him to join me.

Do you want to say hi to mom and eat something too Kyo- kun and Sohma- kun?" Asked Tohru.

"Okay. But just so you know, there are perverts even at temples Honda- san." Replied Yuki.

"Man, what was she thinking, inviting someone she just met to eat with her." He thought.

"Sure, sure. Just so you know you can tell us anything. We will protect you." The boy named Kyo said.

He was still glancing at the boy named Kaname Kuran.

"Tohru. Will you mind introducing me to your friends?" Asked Kaname.

"For I would truly like to know who they are." Kaname continued.

"Why are these two so protective of Tohru Honda?" Kaname thought.

"Hey! Don't get so informal with her. You don't even know her." Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison.

"Kyo- kun! Sohma- kun! Quit being so rude to Kaname- sama!" Tohru yelled at them.

"I am so sorry Kaname- sama. They are usually really nice (especially Sohma- kun)." Tohru said, apologizing.

"No need to apologize. I was being informal with you." Kaname said calmly.

"But besides that. Can I please know your names?" This was asked directly to the two boys.

"Yes. I am Yuki Sohma." Yuki, the silver haired one said, introducing himself.

He nudged the orange haired boy next to him.

"Oh, yes. I am Kyo Sohma." The orange haired one with the red eyes said, still glaring at him.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens at the grave. 
> 
> Yuki and Kyo better behave themselves!!!

 

 

Chapter Five

"Well now Kyo- kun, Sohma- kun, shall we all eat before the food gets completely cold?" Tohru stately asks.

"Yes. Shall we?" Said Kaname.

They sat down and Tohru served the two new comers.

They were eating in a tense silence.

"Okay." Thought Kyo. "this is a bit weird. We never eat in silence and we never see Tohru with guys other than the Sohmas."

Yuki was looking at him rudely.

"What do you want you damn rat? Why you looking at me that way?" Kyo yelled at him.

"Common let's fight. I  _will_ beat you this time."

Yuki only looked at him and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"You could never beat me in a million years stupid cat." Yuki laughed at Kyo.

Kyo turned red with embarrassed rage.

"How dare Yuki humiliate him in front of Tohru and some guy they didn't even know." He thought.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before your stupidity rubs off on us." Yuki continued

"Are they always like this Tohru? Do they always fight like imbeciles?" Kaname asked, not even taking care to be quiet.

"Oh, don't worry; they do this all the time. Kyo- kun will challenge Sohma- kun to a fight, then they fight then Sohma- kun will win!" Tohru replied.

"Well, he won't win this time!" Kyo yelled at Tohru.

He had heard what she had said and got mad.

"Why did she say that?" Kyo thought to himself.

Yuki had heard it too, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a stranger.

So he just decided to remain cold.

Meanwhile when Tohru was eating, she had gotten some rice on her face without realizing it.

She was too busy smiling and laughing with that man named Kaname.

Yuki thought that he was actually getting jealous.

Suddenly Tohru saw Kaname move out of the corner of her eye.

He leaned toward her and licked the piece of rice off of the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing Kaname- sama?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Why did you just lick my face?" She continued, blushing a deep crimson red.

Kaname chuckled.

"I licked your face because you had a piece of rice on the corner of your beautiful luscious mouth. I just couldn't resist." Kaname said with a knowing smile on his face.

Both Yuki and Kyo had heard the comment over the sound of their fighting.

They looked at each other and nodded.

They turned back and started towards the two who were on their own eating and talking.

They were back to normal.

"Honda- san, are you okay? He didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?" Yuki said.

"Yeah! Is this guy doing anything wrong?" Kyo started.

Tohru just blinked at them, confused.

Kaname smirked and said, "Now why would I do something like that boys? I was just being nice."

"Yeah. Riiiight. Sure you were." Kyo said.

"Let's go home Honda- san. It's getting late and Shigure will worry." Yuki said.

"Oh, okay. I am sorry Kaname- sama, but I have to go home and then I have to go to work."

"Okay Tohru. I will see you some other time." Kaname said and he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget what I said. 
> 
> Kaname is the one who should behave.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get jealous and Tohru gets angry.

Chapter Six

Tohru looked at the two boys like they had suddenly grown two heads.

"Why are you getting so upset? That guy was nothing but a player. You deserve better than that!" Kyo shouted at her.

Tohru just looked at them and walked away.

"Uhm Honda- san, you're going the wrong way." Yukis' voice said from behind her.

Tohru stopped, turned around and, without looking at them, headed in the opposite direction.

"Jeez Tohru! You're still going the wrong way." Kyo said to her.

Both boys walked up behind her and led her in the correct direction, even if it was in silence.

None of them realized they were being watched from the shadows by a pair of purple eyes ringed in red.

Kaname stood there watching the trio disappear into the distance.

Then he turned to the person in the shadows with the red rimmed purple eyes.

"Zero. What are you doing here?" Kaname asked in a demanding voice.

"Why did you approach that girl Kaname?" Zero shot back.

"Not that it's any concern of yours Zero, but that girl has a name and her name is Tohru. Also, the fact that she interests me is what drove me to approach her. She's not like other human girls." Kaname explained with a sharp voice.

"How can she not be like other humans? She smells like a human, looks like a human, she  _is_  a  _human_!" Zero said back to him.

He couldn't understand why Kaname was being so difficult.

"Wait, you're always difficult." He said out loud.

Kaname just smirked at him.

"Maybe you should run along now and go find Yuki. I'm sure she'll be happier to see you." Kaname told him.

"Well. Y'see. Heh. Yuki broke up with me yesterday and said she never wanted to see me again. The bitch." Zero ranted.

He had given Yuki everything, and she'd just thrown it right back in his face.

"Then she had the nerve to show back up at my place yesterday- the same day she broke up with me- and beg me to get back together with her. I said no way. That it wasn't going to happen."

'She had broken his heart one time already. I wasn't going to let her do it a second time.' He thought.

"Well, just try not to bite the girl and I'll leave you alone. Okay?" Zero said.

Kaname just scoffed at him.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me even if I did. Plus, I wouldn't just leave her to turn level E." Kaname replied.

They ended up eating dinner together and killed a level E.

Then they talked some more and parted ways.

Both were thinking along the same lines.

"I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow. Probably more trouble." While they were both hoping to see the kind, brown haired girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I just got my internet back and then I lost all my rough drafts for my story. 
> 
> I can't write anything without a rough draft. 
> 
> I just started to write my rough draft for chapter seven so it will be a couple of days until the next update.
> 
> You know what to do.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is forgiven... For now.

Chapter Seven

When Tohru and the boys got home, she silently took off her shoes and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and then silently walked to the entryway of the room.

"Tohru? Are you still mad at us? We're just trying to look out for you. And that boy was strange. We didn't mean to make you upset at us. Will you at least tell us what we said so that we could apologize?" Yuki asked her.

"… … … … I'm not mad anymore. I was just thinking about all the stuff that went on today. I try to look out for myself and be strong, but sometimes it doesn't always work out that way. I just don't want to make others suffer with me because they shouldn't have to deal with my emotions and problems and their own as well." Tohru answered him.

Really on the inside she was screaming.

Why couldn't she just  _wake up_ and tell her mom to  _come home_  safe?

Why did  _that_  person in  _that_  car have to be there at the exact same time her mom was there on  _that_  street?

All she could think about is what it would be like if her mom and papa had still been alive.

Would she and the Sohma's still have eventually become friends?

Tohru somehow doubted that.

She didn't even know the answer, but she knows that if she hadn't been camping out and gotten a fever on their land, Shigure and the others would have more than likely ignored her.

"I'm going to make dinner now. Is there anything in particular that you would like?" She asked them.

They both pondered for a minute then Yuki said Strawberry salad and Kyo said FISH!

Tohru finally laughed and they both smiled at her.

"Y'know… you can still hang out with him if you want to, but can you please have one or both of us with you when you do? At least at first, I mean. Just so we can know that you are safe with him?" Kyo tentatively asked her.

Tohru smiled gently at them both and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay Kyo. I will. I don't want you to worry too much about me. I will tell you if he wants me to meet him and ask him if it's okay if one of you joins. If he doesn't like it I will decline his invitation." She stated firmly.

Kyo and Yuki were in perfect agreement with each other for the first time in both of their small lives.

They just hoped that this  _Kaname_ person didn't hurt  _their_  precious Tohru.

They would keep a close eye on this person and any more that turn up around her.

The two boys would literally do anything for Tohru and no one was going to get in between them and hurt her.

"Dinner will be done in a little while so go sit down and I will call you when it's time to set the table. Okay?" Tohru told them and then got to work.

"Hai!" they both said simultaneously and left the kitchen to go relax and work on any schoolwork they had left.

ββββ

Time Skip Because I Want To!

It was dinnertime and almost everyone was there and ready to eat.

All except for Shigure as he had been late for a deadline AGAIN and his manager was not with him in his office watching him like a hawk to make sure he got everything done by the new deadline.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were eating and taking about things pleasant.

Nobody really wanted to bring up today.

When they were done eating, Tohru packed away the extra for Shigure when he was allowed to eat and did all the dishes.

Then she went to her room and did any work that she had missed doing so that she could turn it in to school on time.

She also did the next day's work as well because she was scheduled to work until late and would have no time to do it.

Then she took her bath after Kyo and Yuki were done with the washroom and changed into her nightclothes to go to bed.

She went over to her bedroom window and looked out over the forest for a moment, contemplating the new friend she hopes she had made and the surely uneventful week to come.

She turned from the window and approached the bed and got into it.

She turned out the light, turned to face the wall and fell asleep into wonderful dreams full of some mystery person.

She thought she knew him from somewhere.

He had silver hair and piercings in his ears.

She also had a feeling that she would be meeting him again… very soon.

This person was from her forgotten past.

One that even she didn't know she had.

Little did she know that the next week of her life was going to be far from uneventful.

Little did she know that she would meet that mystery person a lot sooner than she even thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN!
> 
> Dear readers! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I had no idea that it would take me THIS LONG to update THIS story.
> 
> I tried, I really did, but nothing would come to me whenever I sat down and told myself to just do it and get it over with.
> 
> BUT!
> 
> This time I did it.
> 
> YAY!
> 
> So I honestly hope you enjoy. It WILL pick up again in the next few chapters.
> 
> I'm going to be putting another poll up on my profile so go check it out.
> 
> It's about another story of mine and I hope to get as many votes as I can.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me for so long even though I never really am consistent with my updating.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> But I will try harder from now on.
> 
> Sorry for the long authoresses' note, but I had to get all this out.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold times call for desperate measures.

Chapter Eight

Three days later found Tohru and the other two minors of the house racing around, trying to get ready for school on time.

The last three days had been extremely eventful for the household, as Yuki's older brother Ayame had snuck in once again, Hatsuharu and Momiji had come for a long visit and Akito had threatened,  _yet again_ , to come for a visit, only to send his handy dandy doctor Hatori instead.

Between all that and trying to keep the house in working order, all of the inhabitants hadn't gotten as much sleep as they would have needed to wake up on time for school.

"Hurry, you damn rat! We need to leave in 5 minutes and we can't wait for you to do your prissy hair!" Kyo shouted up the stairs.

Both he and Tohru were waiting by the door for Yuki to come down so they could leave and  _hopefully_  get there on time.

"I'm coming idiot cat! Don't get your tail in a twist." Yuki retorted as he made his way down the stairs.

"And for your information, I was  _trying_  to tie my tie  _properly_ , unlike  _you_ , who don't even wear it." He continued.

Kyo turned beet red and looked like he was going to throw a punch at the boy when he was stopped by Tohru as she pushed them out the front door.

"Come ON you two! We don't have time for your fighting again. Just shut up and be QUIET if you can't say anything nice to each other." Tohru demanded and they both had their jaws hanging open in shock.

They never in their whole entire  _lives_  expected to hear Tohru raise her voice in frustration to  _anyone_ …  _EVER_.

They walked in silence reminiscent of three days earlier and they didn't want to make the day any worse than what it was starting to look like it was going to be.

As they approached the gate the teacher in charge of signing in the late arrivals was standing there glaring at anyone that came in late.

"Name, year and class." The teacher demanded.

"Honda Tohru, year 2, class A." Tohru stated and moved to let the other two meet their doom.

"Sohma Kyo, year 2, class A." Kyo mumbled and moved to stand beside Tohru.

"Sohma Yuki, year 2, class A." Yuki said and stood in line with Tohru and Kyo to get their punishment assignment and then to return to class.

"You three will be doing EXTRA cleaning duty for the next three days. Any attempt to skip out on it and it will be extended. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher said and they all nodded their heads and headed for class.

"At least it wasn't worse. I've had punishments WAY worse than that." Kyo said gloatingly.

"You say, but I have work after school for the next three days. That means I will have to change  _before_  I start the cleaning duties here then go to work  _without_  changing. That is worse for me." Tohru said to them both and sped up her walking in order to get to class faster and not miss any more of it.

Both of the boys looked over at each other and shrugged.

They had no idea what was going on in her head at the moment.

She had been irritable the whole weekend.

They decided to put it out of their heads and headed off to class after Tohru.

They didn't need to miss any more of it either.

No need for Akito to get wind that their grades were falling and decided to pull them out and send them to a private school after all.

ββββ

Time Skip Because I Want To

After a grueling day at school, Tohru was exhausted.

Even so, she still had to go to work.

Tohru made her way into the building and to the employee lounge so that she could clock in.

She was tired, but ready to do her job and earn the money she needed so that she could continue going to school.

As she entered the building, someone was exiting at the same time and bumped into her shoulder, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" A frustrated sound came from between her lips.

"Sorry." A male voice mumbled.

Tohru turned to berate him for his rudeness, but the man was already around the corner and out of sight.

"What a HORRIBLE day." She grumbled to her-self.

When she walked into the room, her manager noticed how tired she looked and knew she wouldn't really be any help to them in the condition she looked to be in and decided to send her home before she could clock in.

"Miss Honda, can I have a word with you please?" The woman asked and Tohru walked over to her.

"Yes ma'am?" She said politely.

The manager smiled warmly at her.

"You don't look so well. Do you think you would rather go home and rest for tonight?" The woman asked her kindly.

Tohru didn't know what was really going on, but she DID feel kind of warm this week.

"I need the money though. School bills aren't cheap and I have no other way to pay them." She told her boss.

"You have a couple of days of paid sick leave stocked up so you wouldn't have to worry about it. Go home and get some rest. Then come back and you can work all you want, ok?" The woman told her and Tohru nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok. I will be back in three days at the least." She said before leaving.

ββββ

Time Skip Because I Want To Again

It was a dark night and walking through the forest towards her home alone was terrifying.

The sounds that were only normal animals that she knew of in the daytime were amplified tenfold and she was jumping at every turn.

Tohru didn't know why she hadn't called the house and told them she was on her way home before she left, but she had gotten the feeling that she had forgotten something important.

Something from long ago after her father had died and before her mother had snapped out of her mood.

Something from the time when she was forced to look after herself.

Something she wasn't sure she even  _wanted_  to remember.

Something dark and EVIL.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has a fever induced memory and it scares her a lot. 
> 
> What happened in Tohru's past that her mind made her forget?
> 
> And how does Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu tie into it all?

Chapter Nine

 

That night in a fever induced delirium, Tohru had a horrifying nightmare.

Or maybe it was just a horrible memory that was so bad, that her mind locked it up airtight in the very depths of her memories and didn't start to break free until she had met Kaname Kuran.

It may have been a year after her father died because she could remember that she was about 6 years old.

Her mother had been unresponsive too little Tohru and her needs (she was hungry!!!), so Tohru had decided that she was just going to have to do it herself.

There was nothing in the fridge or a cupboard that was easy for the 6 year old to make by herself so she was going to have to go to the market on her own.

She really didn't want to though as it was getting dark out-side and she thought it was scary out at night, but she was hungry enough to force her body to put on her coat, and her vocal cords to say that she would be back soon to her mother, before stepping out the door and making her way as quickly as she could towards where the neon lights of the mini mart were shining from.

It was not only dark out that night, but freezing cold as well.

“Winter is coming.” She thought the wind told her.

The very earth under her feet whispered of the freezing cold days and nights to come.

She reached the ally that was beside the mini mart and she caught sight of something in the shadows.

Something that made her the shivers and gave her chills down her spine that was colder than the wind that was blowing around her.

It moved in a jerking manner and it looked like it was coming towards her.

Tohru definitely didn't want to be caught out in the open with whatever it was that was stalking her and ran the last few feet to the door of the building and then in the door.

Warmth and lighting greeted her and she went as slow as she could with gathering the ingredients for the, hopefully, yummy food that she was going to make herself and her mother.

“Good evening child. How are you this night?” The nice old lady that owned the shop asked her.

“Good ma’am. I am just here to get some things for dinner tonight. How are you?” Tohru responded as she looked through the shelves of food for something edible to eat.

“I am well dear.” The lady responded.

Tohru finally found the last item she would need and brought her basket to the front counter.

“Did you find everything you wanted dear?” She was asked and she nodded her head shyly.

“Yes ma’am.” She responded.

She was hoping that whatever was out there would be gone by the time that she exited the building.

She didn't want to come into contact with it if it scared her that much even without her having to see whatever it was.

Walking slowly to the door, she peeked out into the night to check if she could see the thing that had scared her so much, but could see nothing except for the inky black darkness that was the night.

Tohru cautiously took a step out of the doorway of the shop and made her way towards her home.

As she passed by the ally-way again, she glanced down the darkened corridor and froze.

The thing that was there before was closer.

Much closer than it was before.

She could now make out that it had dull red eyes that shined with a viciousness that told her it would hurt her when it got a hold of her and it stood at about 5’10” tall with the body of a man and an extremely deformed face with teeth that looked like they were rotting and very sharp.

Tohru tried not to scream out loud, because the lady inside would more than likely come out to see what was going on and she didn't want to get the lady hurt, but a little shriek ended up escaping anyway.

“W-what a-a-are you!?” Tohru exclaimed.

All it did was stare at her hungrily and breathe heavily before it started to stumble towards her faster than she thought it could move.

“AHHH!!!” Tohru screamed and began to run as fast as she could towards her home.

Except she had forgotten that this was a dream and that no matter how far or how fast she would run, she would never make it home.

Whatever it was that was chasing her finally caught up to her and grabbed her up and then a burning flash of pain and she bolted up awake and screaming in her bed at her new home.

That dream couldn't be real, could it?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is finally here.   
> Let me know if you want a sequel.

Chapter Ten

For the next week, Tohru wasn't feeling so well.

She couldn't sleep and she was barely eating because the content of her nightmares was worrying her to the brink of an ulcer.

Kyo and Yuki had noticed her losing weight and the change in her demeanor and they were worried for her.

They both thought that it had something to do with Kaname Kuran and they needed to figure it out before Tohru got worse.

For once they were cooperating and not fighting.

While Tohru was in the process of getting ready for work, the two boys got to work on finding out where Kaname would be.

"Do you think he would be back at the cemetery? That is where we met him and it can't have been the only time he's been there, right?" Kyo suggested.

"NO, no, no. I don't think he'd be there again at all. He was  _way_  too suspicious for it to be that easy. No, he looked like the type to be ostentatious… More than my brother, I mean." Yuki replied.

They were looking over a map of the area and decided just to check all of them… except, of course, the cemetery.

By the time they gave up looking for Kaname, it was already time for Tohru to be getting off of work, so they decided that they were going to surprise her and pick her up…

Together.

Maybe that was a bad idea.

They got to Tohrus' place of work and waited outside of it for an hour before one of her co-workers came out and let them know that Tohru had gone home early because she wasn't feeling well again.

On their way home they bumped into somebody.

"I am sorry. You two were the ones with Tohru at the cemetery, right? Do you have any idea of how I might find her?" Kaname Kuran was standing right in front of them.

"Why d'ya wants know, huh?" Kyo asked.

"I heard from her co-workers that she hadn't been feeling well and I wanted to visit her to see if she was alright." He replied.

Even Yuki was suspicious.

"If we take you to her, can you help her?" Yuki asked slowly.

"What is wrong with her? Do you know anything?" Kaname asked worriedly.

"No more than you do, but we think you may be able to help. Ever since she met you she hasn't been feeling well and we think you know what to do."

"Take me to her." Kaname demanded.

They turned and began to walk towards their home.

It wasn't long before they reached that house and invited the strange man inside.

"I'm going to go and call Hatori and see if he can come and have a look at Tohru to see what exactly is wrong with her." Kyo said.

Yuki was left to escort the guest to Tohrus' room and watch him while he was there to make sure he didn't make any funny busyness.

"Please follow me. Tohrus' room is this way. I'm sure she is there resting at the moment." Yuki explained and led him to her bedroom.

When they got there Yuki opened the door after knocking and led Kaname inside.

"Honda-san, are you alright? I have someone here to see you. Do you remember Kaname Kuran from the cemetery?"Yuki asked her in quiet tones.

She turned over cautiously in her bed so that she could see them both better.

"Yes, I do. How are you? I'm sorry I'm not in a better state to see you. What can I do for you?" Tohru asked Kaname.

"How are you feeling? Have you been sleeping well? I hope I haven't disturbed you too much. I just wanted to come and see how you were doing." He replied.

Tohru stared at them both for a while before she turned towards Yuki.

"Sohma-kun? I feel a bit warm. Could you find some ice for me please? I think it might be another fever coming on." She asked the teen.

He was reluctant to leave the two alone together for any length of time, but if it was a fever and she needed ice, he didn't want to make Hatori mad at him for possibly making it worse.

"Okay Honda-san. I will be right back." Yuki replied and left the room.

Kaname approached the side of Tohrus' bed and sat in a chair that was close by.

"I think I know what is happening. You have been having nightmares every night or nearly every night. You have no appetite to the point where you can hardly even bring yourself to force yourself to eat. You are tired all of the time because the nightmares keep you awake at night and they are becoming even more increasing in number to the point that they are coming in the daytime as well now. Did I get anything wrong?" He asked her.

She stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded.

"How could you know all of that? Have you seen something like this happening before?" She asked him.

He gave her a slight nod.

"Yes I have seen it before. My younger sister was having the same problems. I got her through it, but she no longer wants to talk to me. I had lied to her for  _years_  about who she was. I don't think she will ever forgive me. I just hope you will let me help you." Kaname said.

"What exactly is wrong with me?" Tohru asked.

"Would you believe me right away if I told you? It's something that is believed to be a myth. Stories are told to errant children to get them to behave at night. I don't want to have to tell you and have you not believe me. I need to know that you will trust me." Tohru could tell he was serious.

"Okay. I trust you. Just so you know if it's weird I don't care. I have enough weird stuff going on in my life as it is. One more won't hurt." She told him kindly.

"I need you to lay back, close your eyes and listen to my voice. I swear that you will be safe from any and all things that might seek to hurt you. Listen, and… remember." His soothing tone of voice calmed her and she drifted off into sleep.

ββ¥¥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> It's been a very long time since I first posted this story and it has been an amazing journey.
> 
> My writing has gotten immensely better and I have multiple stories that I am working on at the moment.
> 
> This is the end for this story, but I AM thinking of doing a sequel to this though.
> 
> Please PM me with ideas of what you want to happen.
> 
> Hope to see you in the sequel soon!
> 
> HaruhiandHikaru out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> This is one of the very first fanfictions that I have ever wrote.
> 
> KUDOS IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE!!!


End file.
